


I love you baby (I love you crazy)

by aestaeticism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, M/M, Slice of Life, Slight Smut, non explicit sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestaeticism/pseuds/aestaeticism
Summary: It’s Valentine's Day and this is just an ode to Chanyeol’s love for Baekhyun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this ([cliq!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-o9_FDeCJpE)) italian song, because even though I’m in Korea my best friend can’t stop harassing me with cheesy italian lyrics.  
> I translated & adapted some lines of the song to make it sound less awkward than a direct translation.
> 
> I have to thank Gaia for reading every shitty thing I write and Axelle ♥ for helping me with the editing -the fic would've sounded a lot less natural without her.
> 
> It’s the first fic I publish, so be nice please ç_ç  
> Hope you like it!

_I love you baby_

 

Seven.

 

The first time Chanyeol thinks he’s in love he’s in Grade 2, slightly chubby and his hands are sweating, his grip ironlike on a small piece of paper he’s ripped from his maths notebook.

Her name is River, she’s got big green eyes and unruly curly hair. She’s taller than him and she’s lived in Papua New Guinea until she was five.

Chanyeol doesn’t know much about her except that she’s the fastest reader of the class and that she kicked Jongdae’s ass last week when he told her that she’s too tall.

He likes her freckles.  
And that she can beat him when they play table football.

 

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_Yes No Maybe_

 

His handwriting is wobbly despite his effort to keep it clean and the piece of paper is all crumpled when he finally gets the courage to walk up to River’s desk and drop it there, right under her nose.

 

It’s so like her to open it quickly, with no patience, and to draw a heart on Yes. She smiles widely at him and they hold hands during lunch break, while Chanyeol sips at his carton milk and she talks about this book she’s reading about a wizard with glasses.

 

“I’m sorry, I like Jongdae more.”

 

It’s the end of the day and River is giving him this apologetic smile while she points at Jongdae playing football not that far with their classmates. He stops right before he kicks the ball, waves at them with that dazzling cat like smile of his, and then scores a point for his team.

 

Jongdae is his best friend.  
Jongdae is cooler, taller, thinner.

 

Chanyeol cries on the way back home and tells his mom that he doesn’t like girls because they stink.

 

It’s the first time he gets his heart broken.  
He forgets about River a few days later, when his pet ferret bites his nose for the first time.

 

Sixteen.

 

Chanyeol is significantly taller than Jongdae by now, way thinner than he was as a kid and definitely more popular. His ears are still there, sticking from the sides of his head, making him look like a weird mix between Yoda and an alien but his mom says they’re what makes him stand out, so he can’t really argue with that. He just thinks they’re weird.

 

Somewhere along the way in Grade 6, Jongdae and him start writing lyrics for their own songs in their spare time after school. Lyrics about issues that go from Australian wildlife to the struggle of teenagers, whatever sounds cool really. That’s the time where Chanyeol starts taking guitar lessons from this bogan that only seems to own one tank top and one pair of bermuda shorts and this one blue ice tank that he uses as a chair in his courtyard, glaring at passersby.

 

The bogan, Max, is in front of him, adjusting his fingers on the guitar when his ring finger keeps slipping on the wrong tab.  
“You have big hands, you know. Having big hands is good for many things. Music, the ladies… especially the ladies, if you know what I mean”  
Chanyeol doesn’t know, so he laughs as if he caught the innuendo.

He gets the reference a few months later.

 

 

Twenty.

 

 

Chanyeol is twenty when he’s smiling hopeful at Sehun sitting across him at Hungry Jacks, sliding a key on the table. His apartment is still mostly boxes and a dusty bed, but he wants Sehun to go buy the furniture from OP shops with him. It’s just a key but for Chanyeol it’s a promise, because he’s not that romantic but he’s in love with Sehun.

 

“I got this apartment. Well it’s more like a really small house in Springhill.” He’s nervous, fidgeting with his fingers now because he doesn’t really know how Sehun will react, if this is a bold move or not.

 

“I’d love it if you moved in with me.”

 

There’s a nervous laughter after that, as Chanyeol scratches his head, middle way between embarrassed and ready to run.

 

“I...what?”

 

“I know we’ve only been dating for a few months, but.. I like you a lot.” He pauses. “I want to live with you.”

 

He’s in love with Sehun.

 

Sehun who is younger than him and who tries not to smile that much because he wears braces and he’s convinced that he looks ugly. Sehun has blonde hair and his eyes form small crescents when he laughs. He’s a bit of a big baby, who tries to act like an adult half of the time, with really poor results. Sehun wants to be a journalist, likes to write and does that all the time, although Chanyeol doesn’t see the point in writing things when there’s no music going along with them.

Sehun and Jongin have been best friends since they were 6 and they tried to surf in Coolangatta Beach, pinky finger promise that they’d be together forever. Jongin is handsome, plays football and he’s there. Always.

No matter how many boyfriends and girlfriends they change, Sehun and Jongin are special, they have each other in their own little world.

 

It’s one of those friendships where they don’t need to talk to each other to know. It’s one of those friendship that is more like love than friendship, really, but both of them are still too dumb to give it a name.

 

 

Twenty.

 

 

Sehun’s face falls a little when he sees the key, his eyes cast down as he can’t look into Chanyeol’s ones when he tells him that he isn’t ready to live together, that it’s too soon. That maybe they’re not meant to be.

Chanyeol is in love but he’s not blind, he knows what Sehun really wants to say is that he’ll never be ready after all. He’ll never be ready for him or anyone else, because they’re not Jongin.

Chanyeol is twenty and he gets rejected at Hungry Jacks, which is one of the city’s iconic places, mind me, the perfect place to get your heart stepped on, again, with the smell of burgers and your fingers gripping at the table still sticky from the coke someone spilled a few days before.

 

 

It’s all downhill from there.

 

 

His career flies to be honest . He’s fairly popular as a local singer songwriter, people were moved by the story of this Korean kid writing lyrics with his best friend when they were younger. He’s invited in a few radio programs first, then someone suggests that he gets his own.

 

He’s nervous, thrilled the first time, but he’s got the kind of personality that makes him likable and easy to talk to, so it’s not that difficult for him to be placed in front of a microphone and let his soul out.

 

Jongdae still sings, Chanyeol invites him to the radio from time to time, and although his program is in the middle of the night and he’s just twenty one, it’s surprising how many people send him letters, requests for covers and sometimes ask him to call Jongdae live and have him sing something instead.

Junmyeon and Jongdae got together in their last year of High School, and despite Junmyeon being older and kind of shy as opposed to Jongdae’s bubbly personality, it was Jongdae that always tried to impress him, Jongdae that wanted to be noticed.

They dated for a while but were exclusive basically from the beginning. Chanyeol was dating Sehun at the time, couldn’t bring himself to see how different their relationship was.

 

 

Chanyeol’s career flies, it’s the rest that’s fucked up.

 

 

Chanyeol is twenty one, he’s selfish, proud and alone, and he never sleeps with the same person twice.

And we can say person because he really doesn’t care about the gender.

It usually depends on how much alcohol he’s had, how short the girl’s skirt is and how high the heel, how nice the guy’s ass is, how pretty he is.

It doesn’t really matter whose bed it is and what brings him there, he leaves in the morning and gets slapped a few times when he doesn’t remember the girls’ name, when he’s sleeping with someone who’s taken already.

 

 

“You know you’re an idiot right?” Jongdae is pressing a piece of frozen meat on his black eye and Chanyeol flinches when he can’t hold back a breathy laugh.

 “She never told me she had a boyfri- Ouch, ouch! What the hell man, try not to make it worse will you?”

 

Jongdae smacks him on the shoulder, Chanyeol shimmies away.  
“Plus I’m pretty sure the meat is not supposed to be frozen, what kind of nurse are you?”

 

Chanyeol’s house is a mess. Cup noodles and take out food leftovers are scattered everywhere in the dim light of the apartment. Chanyeol doesn’t remember when the last time he did his laundry was, and he’s pretty sure that the incense he’s burning right now is not covering the smell of the bottle of vodka he accidentally knocked off the table last week.

 

Jongdae is obviously trying really hard not to comment and he looks soft in his hoodie that smells like clean linen and home made food.

 

“I still don’t understand why you’re doing this to yourself.”  
There it is, the comment. Chanyeol shrugs.

 

“What? Badly thought hooking up?”

 

“You weren’t like this before. You wanted someone to settle down, what happened to the guy who wrote songs for his boyfriend?”

 

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow then reminds himself that it’s a bad idea when he feels like being stabbed right where they punched him.  
“He’s gone, must be on a holiday in Bali or something like 90% of the people from this country.”

 

“It’s just..I don’t understand what you’re trying to prove Chanyeol. Sleeping around, getting beaten up.” Jongdae he sounds confused and frustrated while he flops on his bed, over a small pile of sweaters and underwear.

 

“Friends shouldn’t judge their friends.”

 

“I’m not judging you.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“You’re my best friend. I just want you to be happy. You’re not happy.”

 

Chanyeol grimaces and hopes that Jongdae doesn’t notice.

 

“Nobody falls in love with the good guy, ‘Dae. Good guys get dumped. I’m tired of being the good guy.” He gives up on the piece of meat and dumps it in the empty noodles box from yesterday when he realizes that he’s getting blood stains on his fingers.

 

“Well, you’re doing great then. ‘Cause you’re a douchebag.”

 

Jongdae then proceeds to fish out a pair of briefs that were rolled up into a ball under his head, opens them and almost gags.

“What the fuck man, we’re doing your laundry right now, you’re disgusting Chanyeol, you’re just feral.”

 

  

 

_I love you baby  
And it’s your man telling you  
that the more I see you, the more I get faith_

 

 

 

Rumor Lounge in Southbank, Chanyeol is at his third margarita and Ashley the bar tender has just finished to tell him a funny story about her ex girlfriend’s sleeping habits. The place is crowded, the music loud but not that much to bother him and there’s someone that he’s been staring at for the last twenty minutes. He’s got no idea what Ashley is talking about.

 

He’s twenty-two when he first sees Baekhyun and he decides that he wants to fall in love again.

 

Shorty glances at him a couple of times, his lips curl up in a mischievous smile. He’s got a guy holding his waist, caging him against the table from behind and yet he keeps catching Chanyeol's eyes from time to time.

 

Baekhyun is not new to Rumor Lounge, he comes here often and never leaves alone, never leaves with the same person. Baekhyun is a flirt and when he decides on who he’s gonna take home with him for the night, he forgets about everyone else.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

 

He murmurs when his elbow hits Chanyeol’s hip and the latter realizes that shorty's next to him. “I guessed.”

 

“Yes? How?” He keeps that expression like he’s not really surprised.

 

“No need to cling to a pretty little thing like you when you have them already. He clearly didn’t have you.”

 

“Your name?”

 

“Yours first.”

 

_Baekhyun._

 

It has a nice ring to it. Chanyeol repeats it a couple of times as if he’s training his brain to the sound of it and shorty seems pleased.

 

Chanyeol’s deep voice must have stirred something in him, because he doesn’t leave.

 

 

_I love you baby_

 

 

Baekhyun has beautiful hands.

 

He talks a lot, moving them as if they were creating words of their own and Chanyeol is mesmerized, he doesn’t even need the drinks anymore. He forgets about his margarita and all he can see are dainty fingers and Baekhyun’s small mole, just a dark spot on his thumb as if he’d stained it with ink.

 

Baekhyun is fairly famous, with his 7 million subscribers YouTube channel where he used to play pranks on his roommate Kris, that was actually his boyfriend for a while, but then for some reason things changed, and they went back to the pranks.

 

He’s turned his channel into a vlogging one last year when he started a segment called Hit The Road, where he shows how Australia can be an unknown country even for people who’ve lived there their entire life. Baekhyun glows, and Chanyeol promises he’s gonna binge watch his videos -no, better, that they can watch them together.

 

Chanyeol is twenty two and Baekhyun is this wild thing that everyone wants a piece of and yet it’s so hard to catch.

 

“And so you’re a composer.”

 

“More like a singer songwriter. I also have my own radio program, at like shit am. At the beginning I thought nobody was gonna listen to me ramble in the middle of the night, but surprisingly enough there’s more awake people at 3 am than I thought.”

 

Chanyeol is a smooth talker, he’s grumpy with most people and doesn’t believe in love anymore, but his being a bit goofy is what makes people like him, usually. It makes Baekhyun like him as well, judging from that glint in his dark brown eyes.

 

“What do you write about then?”

 

“All kinds of things. Life, girls, boys, love, beer..”

 

Baekhyun ruffles his blondish hair so that they stop prickling his eyes. His roots are dark and apparently the small scar on his wrist is from when his boyfriend accidentally burned him with a cigarette -he’d banned the sticks of death from the bed from that moment on.

 

He smiles a bit of a rectangular smile and it’s dazzling.

 

“Would you write a song for me then?”

 

At that point Chanyeol doesn’t know if Baekhyun is flirting or naturally charming.

 

“Only if you sing it.”

 

He earns a laugh in response, Baekhyun’s wrist touching his forearm, it’s subtle but the contact is there. Chanyeol thinks he’s doing it on purpose, but who is he to complain.

 

 

_I love you baby  
I love you naked_

 

 

Baekhyun is beautiful when wearing clothes. Chanyeol thinks he’s even more beautiful when he’s wearing absolutely nothing, almost tripping over his own shoes and then smiling embarrassed, when he strips right there on the entrance of the small apartment.

 

The house is a mess, just as usual, and for a moment Chanyeol regrets not cleaning it, but Baekhyun makes an art of tiptoeing among discarded clothes and empty noodle cups and when he links his arms around Chanyeol’s neck to kiss him, he thinks he’s allowed to forget about the rest.

 

There’s this thing about one night stands for which Chanyeol is an expert: he can never fully focus on who he’s with. A good fuck is a good fuck, it’s just a lot of sweat and touching, a pang of pleasure and quiet goodbyes or shared cigarettes in poorly lit bedrooms, cars, anywhere really.

 

Kissing Baekhyun, though, makes Chanyeol thinks that he might not be an expert after all.

 

There’s details, too many details, like the small mole just up Baekhyun’s lip that he keeps wanting to kiss, lick, nip at. The beauty mark on his hip, the small twitch of his leg -followed by a shy laugh- when Chanyeol is sucking a hickey on his thigh.

 

There’s Baekhyun looking down at him with an expression so blissed that Chanyeol wonders if it’s really him causing it. His hands on Baekhyun’s hips and him smacking them away because he’s fierce like that, because he just wants _his_ rhythm, _his_ pace.

 

Chanyeol has had countless of one night stands, yet nothing compares to whispering into Baekhyun’s ear suggesting to move a bit, ‘cause _it feels better, trust me,_ and his small nods in response, his broken _hurry up_ s. Nothing compares to his grip on Chanyeol’s wrists when he’s doing something right.

 

Chanyeol is not the only expert, Baekhyun is one as well, and he’s been fucked in fancy hotels and big attics. Baekhyun is wild and has the right connections, yet here he is on cheap ass bedsheets having sex with a fairly unknown lanky singer songwriter.

 

He could ask himself what the hell he’s doing, that he could have flirted with the shorter guy that was bartending instead.  
He’s got his legs hoisted up on the other’s shoulders, his ass on his lap. He flinches and Chanyeol seems to notice, because he moves Baekhyun’s legs so that they wrap around his waist, he murmurs a _better now?_

 

Baekhyun could ask himself what the hell he’s doing, that he could have flirted with the shorter guy that was bartending. Except that he doesn’t, and when Chanyeol hits there, he just pulls him down so that he can kiss him and let him muffle his whimpers instead.

 

 

It’s almost dawn and on a normal one night stand Chanyeol usually stops after the second round and then has a light nap, just before leaving- light because you never know, your last fuck’s boyfriend could be banging on the door ready to punch the shit out of you.

 

Today there’s no boyfriend, though.

 

They’re on their fourth round and Baekhyun is exhausted, Chanyeol can tell. He shudders when he comes with a breathy moan, his forehead pressed against Chanyeol’s shoulder, the digging of his heels, asking for more on the small of Chanyeol’s back, slackens gradually.

 

Something stirs in Chanyeol’s heart when Baekhyun lets his head tilt back a bit, a lazy, tired smile on his face, his eyes almost closed staring directly at Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s arms are still holding onto him, wrapped around his shoulders, his breath fanning on Chanyeol’s face.

 

“Hold me for a second, will you?”

 

Chanyeol wouldn’t let go for anything in the world.

 

“Am I staying or leaving?”  
It’s a whisper, but loud enough for Chanyeol to hear it.

 

“Definitely staying.”

 

 

 

_I love you baby_  
_And it’s your man telling you_  
_that the more I see you, the more I get faith_  
_that the more I see you, the more I get thirsty_  
_again_

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s ribcage, then tightens his grip on his waist, both of them lying on a messy bed.

 

“You know, I think I might love you.”

 

It’s been just one night.

 

Chanyeol is seven when he falls in love for the first time.

Her name is River and Chanyeol loves her freckles and how bossy she is. Nothing hurts like her rejecting him for Jongdae, not even Sehun finally ending up with Jongin.

 

Maybe it’s because she was the first, firsts always hurt.

 

Maybe today is gonna hurt again and Baekhyun’s gonna be yet another smudge on Chanyeol’s lists of things that’ll never be. Maybe it’s too soon.

Chanyeol’s head jumps a little when Baekhyun chuckles.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Chanyeol just nods, his face still pressed against Baekhyun’s skin. It’s cool, soothing almost, but he’s afraid of the answer.

Baekhyun is popular, he’s a small sun and everyone wants a piece of him.

 

“Then I think we can work with that.”

 

He never stops playing with Chanyeol’s hair.

 

“Yeah, we can definitely work with that.”

 

 

 

_I love you baby_  
_insane like me_  
_in a hoodie or a suit_  
_or naked under my t-shirt_  
_forever_

 

 

 

There’s only so much one can learn about a person in one night, and that something is usually not enough to decide to spend a life together.

It’s usually not, really.

Chanyeol is a rule breaker though, and he might have a thing for Baekhyun whining while falling asleep all snuggled up against his chest, a big t-shirt draped over his shoulders and feet snug between Chanyeol’s legs.

He might also have fallen for the way Baekhyun bumps into him on his way back from the toilet in the morning, his eyes still closed. The way he presses his icy nose on Chanyeol’s chest and he murmurs

“When d’you clean the bathroom it stinks..”

And while Chanyeol doesn’t know if Baekhyun is actually the one, what he does know is that one night is not enough for him because he wants more than that.

 

Baekhyun ends up staying the morning after, stealing one of Chanyeol’s old T-shirts and a pair of briefs. He sits on the sad single stool in the kitchen while the taller cooks, biting on his fork because _I’m hungry feed me_ and Chanyeol has to force himself not to make dirty jokes from that.

 

He also thinks that he’s never liked his kitchen this much.

 

 

Baekhyun hates the word _dating_.

 

It’s his third night staying at Chanyeol’s and he’s woken up to a cleaner apartment after a three hours nap and few more rounds of having sex, as Chanyeol calls it, or fucking, as Baekhyun does instead.

Chanyeol is holding a trash bag while sniffing a suspicious looking carton milk, his eyes on Baekhyun’s naked legs -three nights are more than enough to fall for those as well.

“If it’s been out for more than one day it’s not milk anymore.”  
Baekhyun stretches his arms first, then his back, like a cat, and he yawns.

“I’m sure it’s fine Hyun.” Chanyeol shrugs when Baekhyun raises an eyebrow and looks like he’s gonna puke on the linoleum.

He takes a tentative sip and it’s the worst idea ever.

Baekhyun looks like he’s dying when the one who’s actually sputtering milk everywhere on the sink and the counter is indeed Chanyeol.

“Dear God, I’m sleeping with an idiot.”

 

Chanyeol coughs some more and rubs at his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie. “I’m good! I’m good! I’m alive! I swear It looked fine though.” He pouts, Baekhyun judges him.

“Yeah, with tofu chunks floating on top, I’m sure an entire new ecosystem had developed in that thing.”

Chanyeol comes closer, trash bag still in his hand and Baekhyun pushes him away with his feet. “You’re not gonna kiss me after you drank that, go away you disgusting pig.”

Chanyeol bends over, reaching for Baekhyun’s face and then gives up, chuckling, when the other turns to to the side and starts calling him pretty things like _dipshit_ and _dickface_.

 

Chanyeol is in love.

 

“Would you go out with me? As in a date.”

   
He doesn’t expect Baekhyun’s eyes to widen a bit, nor his expression to turn into an annoyed one.

 “Nope. I don’t date. I just don’t like the word.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t date.” Chanyeol freezes, his head tilted to the side.

 

“Yeah I just don’t. ” Chanyeol’s face falls a bit, and Baekhyun must notice somehow, because he continues. “We can spend time together though.”  
He starts, then he walks to the cupboard where Chanyeol keeps the cereal boxes and takes one out, not before checking the expiration date.

 

“We can shoot segments for my channel together. And eat at McDonalds, then I can leave my toothbrush here. And some of my clothes, although I really like yours.”  
He takes a mouthful of cereals and when he looks up Chanyeol is there already, cupping his face, smiling.

 

“We can do that.” Baekhyun is still munching on his cereals, but he must be trying to smile too because his cheeks look like small apples.

 

“..but you do know that’s kind of called dating as well, right?”

 

Baekhyun kicks him.

 

 

 

They get invited to parties and get to know more people, some of them turn out to be good friends, some others they cut ties with, like those who spread rumors about Chanyeol going with other women when Baekhyun’s not around, or about Baekhyun having escapades with his ex boyfriend while dating Chanyeol.

 

There’s also people, leaving nice comments on the first video with Chanyeol that Baekhyun uploads to his YouTube channel, although Baekhyun is obviously not used to having someone that is not Kris next to him and Chanyeol isn’t sure where to look at, being more used to talking into a microphone than a camera.

Those who say that they’re going to break up soon hurt the most, especially when it comes from people that are close to them, because it leaves Baekhyun feeling insecure and Chanyeol just angry. It also brings Chanyeol to learn that Baekhyun doesn’t really talk much when he’s upset, preferring to curl up in a ball of diffidence than to talk it out.

 

They do eventually talk it out, Baekhyun sitting on the toilet lid, his feet on Chanyeol’s bony knees while he’s crouching in front of him. It starts with Baekhyun forcing a bitter laugh out of his mouth -Baekhyun despises crying- and Chanyeol staring sternly at him while he pours out all of his doubts and frustrations.

He keeps rubbing his calves soothingly while the other talks, not even meeting his eyes, and he finally realizes that no matter how many times he tells Baekhyun that mean comments and people’s opinion don’t matter to him, they do matter to Baekhyun.

As a solution, he does what he can do best: he listens. He’s there for him, always.  
And maybe he also has Baekhyun hit him a couple of times, just to hear him laugh again.

 

Baekhyun does laugh, a lot, and he’s fierce and proud, lights up whenever he talks about his passions and beams when he overhears Chanyeol bragging about his boyfriend’s job as a YouTuber and traveller to people he barely knows.

He doesn’t care about how strangers throw uncertain glances towards the two of them.  
Fame comes with pro and cons, that, they both know for sure, and he’s slowly learning how to live with that without losing his mind.

 

They’re in love and that’s what matters the most.

 

Chanyeol likes to think that they saved each other, when Baekhyun’s eyes meet his while he’s lying there in front of him, his legs wrapped around Chanyeol’s hips and the taller tracing lazy patterns on Baekhyun’s tummy -his old superman t-shirt not doing the job to keep anything covered. They whisper boring conversations about superheroes, naked on a bed in the light of a hot summer afternoon.

With Baekhyun he’s not afraid to be himself, he doesn’t have to pretend to be cooler, doesn’t have to be someone else for Baekhyun to like him. In the same way he loves all of Baekhyun’s flaws, from his always being late everywhere and his obvious jealousy, to the fact that he doesn’t like cheesy romantic comedies and prefers all that gore shit that Chanyeol just cannot bear to watch, he just can’t.

He especially loves the way Baekhyun is not particularly clingy nor is he generous with kisses, but that sometimes he just lets go of every string of control he has just to have Chanyeol kiss him senseless, nip at his bottom lip and drag his tongue flat on the roof of his mouth.

 

That’s what he’s doing when Jongdae and Junmyeon pay them a visit for the first time, and Chanyeol can’t help but laugh because Baekhyun excuses himself to the bathroom after trying to hide his obvious morning wood from the two.

Chanyeol couldn’t care less, so he shares too much information with Junmyeon and Jongdae about how he was going to get the sexy time if they hadn’t showed up and ruined everything.

 

“He’s a keeper isn’t he.”

 

It’s Jongdae and him smoking on Chanyeol’s patio while Junmyeon and Baekhyun are taking their second morning coffee inside the house. It’s summer, he’s been dating Baekhyun for a while and Jongdae is giving him the look. That look.

“I’m talking to you, dipshit. Baekhyun. You love him, he’s a keeper. Right?”

Chanyeol smiles, then flicks the ash off his cigarette.

“He’s not a keeper.”

He doesn’t give Jongdae the time to question his words, because he continues.

“He stayed after I lost my job and everyone was saying that my career was over. He stayed and kept a straight face when my mom told him she wanted a daughter in law.” He told her he was better than a daughter in law anyway and Chanyeol thought he’d never loved him that as much as he did in that moment.

Jongdae snorts at that, shakes his head. “Your mother is a bitch.”

“He’s so much more than a keeper, ‘Dae. He’s..he..He’s my Junmyeon.”

“..my..Junmyeon.”

Jongdae fakes a jealous look and reaches out to smack Chanyeol on the shoulder.

“You really need to find a better way to express your love to him mate, telling him he’s your Junmyeon is wrong. Really wrong.”

Baekhyun’s loud laugh can be heard from inside the house, Chanyeol’s heart beats faster.

 

“I know. I’m gonna marry him.”  
Baekhyun has beautiful hands and Chanyeol’s going to put a ring on those fingers.

 

The smug face Jongdae sports after that is not something he’s going to forget. He gets another smack on the shoulder, then a bro hug.

“I knew the guy who wrote songs to his boy crush was still in there, somewhere, under all the dirty socks and the bad attitude.”  
And Chanyeol finds himself thinking that he’s never written that song he’d promised to Baekhyun the first night they met.

 

When he does, it’s to Baekhyun’s light snoring on the couch, after he’s wrapped him in a blanket because Baekhyun deems clothes useless after they have sex, and always ends up complaining because _I hate the cold, come here and hold me_ in the mornings, which Chanyeol doesn’t necessarily have anything against.

 

He writes it on a whim and contrary to what he always does, the lyrics come first for this one.  
It’s because there’s nothing complicated about his love for Baekhyun. Whoever he was before him, whoever he loved before him doesn’t really matter.

 

Baekhyun has changed him.  
No, it’d be more accurate to say that he’s the one that has changed himself, because Baekhyun inspires him, all the time.

 

Baekhyun who’s pretty, but doesn’t like pretty boys. Baekhyun who wanted to kill Chanyeol when he’d showed up home with a humming bird tattooed behind his ear saying that it’s you, look!

It’s always Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol starts to think that it wasn’t even love before him, really.

 

 

_we saved each other  
baby we got it_

 

 

He plays the song during the new radio program he’s working for, he’s tired and it’s three am and although Baekhyun has never missed one of his radio sessions, he’s kind of nervous when he finally presses play.

 

 

_I love you baby_  
_And it’s your man telling you_  
_that the more I see you, the more I get faith_

 

 

It takes thirty minutes of fidgeting on his chair trying to be his usual talkative self, while all he can think of is if Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, before his lover finally barges in the studio without saying a word.

 

There’s a glass screen dividing them, Baekhyun’s hand pressed flat against it. His honey colored hair is a mess and he’s wearing a terrible, terrible button up with Hawaiian flowers on it that Chanyeol thought he’d burned ages ago.

 

Chanyeol is sure that Baekhyun is the sun, his personal sun.  
He shines, Chanyeol forgets what he was saying.

 

“I’m sorry guys, I kind of accidentally proposed to my boyfriend and he’s here now. He looks cute. I’m going to play this week’s hit for you, while I get his answer. Let’s hope it’s a yes?”

 

It is.

 

Baekhyun hugs him so tight and shuts whatever attempt to repeat the proposal properly with the hungriest of kisses. Chanyeol holds him from his waist while Baekhyun’s hands roam under his hoodie, wanting more from him right here, right now.

 

They don’t make it home, Baekhyun too happy and too horny to care and Chanyeol too in love to make him wait. He makes love to him in the front seat of his car, until Baekhyun’s legs tremble from exhaustion and Chanyeol holds him steady as he moves, dragging in and out of him, his rhythm slow, despite Baekhyun’s own whines of faster Yeol goddamnit.

 

“I didn’t think you’d actually propose. You beat me to it.”

“Don’t I always?” Baekhyun pinches one of his nipples and Chanyeol lets out a cry that blends with his laugh and cranes his neck to leave an open mouthed kiss on Baekhyun’s clavicle.

“So are you marrying me?” He asks again, his lips brushing against Baekhyun’s cool skin.  
Baekhyun still feels like he’s on fire whenever Chanyeol kisses him.

“Yeah, I’m marrying you.”

 

 

_I love you baby_

 

 

Chanyeol is twenty four when he kisses the small mole on his husband’s cheek after they’ve exchanged the rings.

He’s fallen in love a few times in his life, he’s grumpy and a bit battered but not alone, as Baekhyun draws smiley faces on Chanyeol’s knees with a sharpie.

 

“Look, so cute now. Wait let me send a snap to Jongdae.”

“Does it mean I can draw smiley faces on your butt now?”

“Nope.” Baekhyun sits up on his knees and tries to find the best angle to show Jongdae his last masterpiece. “I’m the sharpie master.”

Chanyeol slides a hand inside the other’s sweatpants and squeezes Baekhyun’s ass cheek, bothering him, and the picture comes out blurry as Baekhyun drops the phone while curling up in retaliation and it ends right on Chanyeol’s crotch.

Chanyeol is in pain, but Baekhyun has him wrapped around his finger.

He’s been dumped and hurt, but Baekhyun has kissed each and every wound better, until the memory of the break ups is just a faded stain in the back of his mind.

Baekhyun’s fingers are beautiful, but Chanyeol thinks they look even prettier with his ring on them.

 

 

_I love you crazy_

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on lj & aff @/aestaeticism and twitter @/roseygrid I'm always available you want to ramble about chanbaek *awkward eyebrow wiggle*


End file.
